We propose to acquire a 600 MHz NMR spectrometer, equipped with a cryoprobe, to support the biomolecular research of a group of six user groups at the University of Washington. The participants include faculty from three university departments (Biochemistry, Chemistry, and Medicinal Chemistry), all of whom have ongoing, funded projects that will benefit from the instrumentation being sought. NMR instrumentation at the University of Washington includes four 500 MHz instruments and a shared 750 MHz spectrometer. Thus, the 600 MHz instrument to be acquired will be the only such spectrometer on campus. The cryoprobe accessory will benefit the user group in two ways. First, the increased sensitivity of the probe will allow certain experiments to be performed in less time than on a conventional probe, thereby increasing the efficiency of an instrument to be shared among numerous users. Second, the sensitivity of the probe will allow data to be collected on samples that are too dilute for conventional probes, including amyloidic peptides, meta-stable mutant proteins, and designed proteins with limited solubility properties.